Heveli Peluca
Heveli Peluca is a Gold blooded troll who works as a Network Moderator for the TSPD. Her handle is insufferableLurker. She's relatively short for a fully-matured troll, suffering from several disorders that have been either directly or indirectly caused by her powers. Like most mustardbloods, she has a special ability somewhat exclusive to her caste. She specializes in computer through the use of technopathy--the ability to both communicate and manipulate computers and computer-driven technology. Her ability makes her an exceptional moderator, though it carries a slew of side-effects with multiple uses. Considered a citizen it is unknown as to how well-connected she is to the TSPD, despite her status as an informant. She seems to hold back some information. As to whom she strictly bears allegiance, the truth remains to be seen. Biography It is implied that Heveli was born and raised on Alternia, despite the fact that she is only 15 sweeps of age. Whether or not she was somehow salvaged from the past or delusional due to the abuse of her powers remains a mystery to most. She was adopted by the TSPD after being discovered committing a slew of cyber crimes, willing to be 'rehabilitated' and 'put to good use' as opposed to culled. With good trolls becoming difficult to breed or come by, she was in luck. Had this truly been Alternia, she'd have been cut down immediately, community service or not. Instead, her impressive abilities were set to work for )-(IC instead of against. Since then she's been holed up in her hive, barely showing her face to the outside world...until she was called to a certain crime scene to put down some input. Perhaps the TSPD is starting to trust her more. Perhaps she hasn't changed a bit. Whatever the case may be, she hasn't shown any true disloyalty to her folks back at the office. Personality Seeminly invested in all the current throwdowns, Heveli is a particularly nosy troll. She doesn't care to acknowledge digital privacy in the slightest, known to read logs with no prejudice whatsoever and use them to her advantage later should she see fit. She seems highly resourceful, as well as careful and keen on details. She is highly manipulative, known to act or even chat in any given way in order to produce a certain set of results. An instigator at her worst, Heveli is cautious enough not to give herself away unless she feels safe enough to do so. She is very weak in person, prone to having seizures with continuous abuse of her technopathic powers, and her sanity takes a toll as well, though this only shows and compounds over time. It's possible that she may suffer from some form of agoraphobia, becoming highly anxious when out in public, as well as weaker and somewhat timid. Because of this, she prefers to do most of her socializing over the internet, where she is far more confident on her playing field. Heveli is attracted to prying out innermost secrets, strengths, and weaknesses. It isn't just part of her job; it's nearly an obsession of her very own. A hobby, if you will. She is ruthless in this respect, and while she may not give much away, she will delve into the deepest corners of the information exchange in order to extract your secrets. It's under some suspicion that her ability, as well as her diminishing sanity, has given way to a sort of...god complex. Slowly losing touch with reality, Heveli may very well begin to believe that Alternis and everyone on it is poart of some massive MMO she has to play, as she did when she was but a young pupa. Relationships Thusfar, it seems her relationships are all platonic in nature, with an exception or two on the obsessive end of the spectrum. This implies her romantic preferences are utterly askewed, or perhaps even restricted to unrequitted reds, blossoming pales, and likely kissmesitudes. As of now however, most of her feelings are sort of bottled up, shaken, and under the pressure of bursting out someday given the proper trigger. With Jason, who seems to be an old acquaintance, she seems to be fascinated with his insistency on protection. She describes it as a 'thoroughly complicated human emotion' and even seems a bit frustrated with the concept because in her opinion, it just makes him far too easy to take advantage of. Her feelings for him seem pretty complicated in themselves. So far she still has no idea what to make of him. She regards the mysterious messenger with suspicion, but casually enough proceeds to go about her routine of giving maybe half a fuck though her identity is clearly determined out of no place. Heveli may have a fondness for this one, but it may be due to curiosity and apprehension alone. Trivia *Her symbol, a triangle with a strike across the top, is the alchemical symbol for Air. According to her player, she would have been a Witch of Breath in a SGRUB session. Her associated element is carbon monoxide. Yeah. We went there. *Also her original sprite bore a striking resemblance to Vexzin before the sprite underwent a makeover. I mean the hair, the horns--it was intense. You could have sworn they were twins. *Hell, even their text colors used to be similar. *Heveli cannot look up--trufax. Category:Civilians Category:Characters